The Disney Channel (Updated Version)
The Disney Channel in the USA has to be updated with additional shows. Also, It Will Bring Back Old Shows from Previous Disney Channel Era in Reruns. List of Shows: Disney Junior Rolie Polie Olie PB&J Otter Welcome to Pooh Corner Dumbo's Circus Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories The Mouse Factory Stanley Bear in the Big Blue House Fraggle Rock Muppet Babies Jim Henson's Animal Show The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Mopatop's Shop Jim Henson Presents Mother Goose Stories The Ghost of Faffner Hall Jim Henson's Secret Life of Toys Animal Jam Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jungle Junction Doc McStuffins Sofia the First Mousercise Bill Nye the Sciene Guy EPCOT Magazine Sing Me A Story With Belle Out of the Box Bunnytown Animated Shows Phineas and Ferb Fish Hooks Disney's All New House of Mouse Kim Possible The Proud Family Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Disney's Peanuts and Veggietales Aladdin (TV Series) Darkwing Duck Talespin Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers DuckTales Goof Troop Tron: Uprising Fraggle Rock Dog City Live Action Shows Jessie Shake It Up Kids Incorporated/A.N.T. Farm The Kidsongs Television Show The Muppet Show/Muppets Tonight/MuppeTelevision Dinosaurs Star Tours: The TV Series Austin & Ally Good Luck, Charlie Pair of Kings Dog with a Blog MMC Walt Disney's Channel at Nite Disneyland (TV Series) Walt Disney Presents Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color The Wonderful World of Disney (1969-1979 Version) Walt Disney Presents: Annette The Hardy Boys Spin and Marty The Adventures of Clint and Mac Mickey Mouse Club (1955-1959 and 1977 Versions) Zorro (1957 TV Series) Davy Crockett (TV Miniseries) Movies Now You See It The Proud Family Movie The Brave Little Toaster Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Muskeeters Cow Belles Camp Rock Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam The Jungle Book The Jungle Book 2 Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure 16 Wishes Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension A Boy Named Charlie Brown Snoopy, Come Home Mary Poppins The Secret of NIMH An American Tail Rock-a-Doodle Mickey's House of Villains Toy Story Toy Story 2 Toy Story 3 Mulan Hercules Princess Protection Program Aladdin Beauty and the Beast Pinocchio The Lion King Fantasia Fantasia 2000 Dumbo Who Framed Roger Rabbit 101 Dalmatians Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland Tinker Bell Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure Tinker Bell and The Great Fairy Rescue 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954 Film) Cars Cars 2 Peter Pan Starstruck Dadnapped Hatching Pete Wizrads of Waverly Place: The Movie Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi The Muppet Movie The Great Muppet Caper The Dark Crystal The Muppets Take Manhattan Labyrinth The Muppet Christmas Carol Muppet Treasure Island Buddy Muppets From Space The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Good Boy! The Muppets Muppets Most Wanted Lemonade Mouth Frenemies Song of the South The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue Cadet Kelly Get a Clue Herbie: Fully Loaded Lady and the Tramp Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure The Three Caballeros Old Yeller The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Cinderella Pete's Dragon Piglet's Big Movie The Fox and the Hound The Fox and the Hound 2 Bambi Bambi II Alice in Wonderland (1951 Film) The Nightmare Before Christmas The Aristocats The Happiest Millionaire Bedknobs and Broomsticks The Monkey's Uncle A Goofy Movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) Robin Hood The Little Mermaid The Rescuers Hannah Montana: The Movie Summer Magic Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun Rolie Rolie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier Davy Crockett and the River Fun and Fancy Free Melody Time Christmas Films and Speicals Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Rudolph's and Frosty's Christmas in July Rudolph's Shiny New Year The Year Without a Santa Claus Santa Claus is Coming to Town Jack Frost (1979 TV Special) Category:The Disney Channel (USA)